Our Wedding Day
by Necko-San
Summary: Fianlly Kagome and Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku are getting married! This is a sequal to The Proposal and the Promise.


**Our Wedding Day**

_An InuYasha fan fiction by Necko-San_

"Oh Sango, I can't believe we're finally getting married. After so long."

"Yes I know. Us having a double wedding was such a great idea Kagome."

Kagome and Sango were happily talking to each other in the bride's ward of Chapel Hoshi. They couldn't get over it. They were going to marry the men of their dreams, who were non other than InuYasha and Miroku.

"You guys still in your slips! Put on your beautiful wedding gowns already!"

"Calm down Shippo, it's mine and Kagome's wedding. We should be the ones worried." Said Sango.

"As your wedding planner I must assure you two ladies have a flawless ceremony, and that it's on time!" replied Shippo.

"Yes we both appreciate it, but Shippo we're half naked so leave!" said Kagome.

"I told you guys a month ago that I'm gay and seeing Jaken. I have no interest in what you have."

"My I don't know if I should be offended or please," Sango informed.

"Oh yeah I keep forgetting, but still go! Just check on Inu-baby and Miroku." (That was Kagome obviously)

"I would but they have this weird phobia that I'm checking them out."

"I don't blame them" interrupted Sango "you were practically hitting on Miroku in front of me."

"Sango that was six days ago, in the past. I'm eighteen now. Anyway I'm leaving, go and change! See you ladies later, tootles doll faces."

"That Shippo," said Sango.

"Tell me about it." Replied Kagome.

(In the Groom's changing ward)

"So Miroku, how ya hanging there?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Oh just hunky dory."

"What did you just say?"

"I mean hell yeah! I'm doing great... My god, I'm twisted in Kagome's lingo."

"Yes you are. How sad, I'll go light you a candle."

"Shaddup, we only have an hour till the w-w-wedding. Less talk and more dress."

"Ha you sounded like Shippo there."

InuYasha was burning with excitement. Even before he considered Kagome his wife, but Kagome told him that humans marry. So he decided to propose to Kagome. He thought what better way to show your love for someone with a ring and a ceremony. He found it a lot easier than running on top of every mountain yelling "I love Kagome Higurashi". As for Miroku, he was a bit nervous. This meant no other women for good. Oh well it was worth it all for Sango. 'It was meant to be' thought he.

"Man I love Sango and can't stop thinking about her…. I'm so psyched. Our honeymoon too! I'll finally hit it with Sango! Epee."

A parade was running through Miroku's perverted head. InuYasha saw Miroku's disfigured face looking into space with one of his eye lids half closed. 'Dear lord Miroku needs help' though InuYasha to himself.

"Guys the ceremony is about to start!" yelled Shippo.

"Miroku, hello!" said InuYasha.

"Oh hello there."

"Miroku snap out of it!" (slap) "We have to go!"

"Oh yes of course. We shall go now."

Next thing they knew they were waiting for their beautiful brides in the aisle. Suddenly they started to hear the song _All My Life_ by K-Ci and Jo-Jo in the background. Both InuYasha and Miroku started to get butterflies when they saw Kagome and Sango walking through the door way.

Kagome had her dark Raven hair in a tight bun with a medium silver crown under her veil. She had white gloves on and glittery high heels (even though you couldn't see them). Her dress was a halter top with most of her back showing which led down to a very puffy bottom with lace all around.

Sango let her hair down but made it wavy. She wore a skinny silver tiara under her veil. She had long white gloves on that led to her elbows. Her shoes were strappy white high heels and her dress was a spaghetti strap that revealed half of her back. The bottom was very flowy instead of puffy.

When they were walking down the aisle time stood still for all for of them, and nobody wanted it any other way.

Hey Necko-San here. I hoped you like it and review. Normally it was a one shoot, but while I was typing it I thought of more so tune in. It won't be soon… like a week maybe cause I'm going to sin city (las vegas heee) and I'll think of more there. Ja Ne and stay sweet.


End file.
